love at all risks
by Clover98
Summary: what if the reason Kurt transferred schools to Dalton is because he had a child when he was at McKinley? What if it wasn't a kiss Karofsky took from him but his everything? Kurt Hummel was raped and was left pregnant. all warnings inside. (first chapter Mpreg the rest when Kurt is at Dalton)
1. prologue

**A/N hi, S.A.M here I came up with this idea as I was sick so I'm sorry if it sucks. I know I should work on my other three fics but I really like this idea.**

**Summery: what if the reason Kurt transferred schools to Dalton is because he had a child when he was at McKinley? What if it wasn't a kiss Karofsky took from him but his everything? Kurt Hummel was raped in the start of sophomore year and got a child. He stayed in McKinley with Quinn by his side until it got to the point he got a note that said someone was going to kill his two month old daughter if he didn't leave.**

**Warnings: mpreg, implied rape, treats, extreme bullying and drama little swearing. I don't write actual smut just imply it. **

**Notes, Finn is still his step brother but it happened earlier. Finn and Quinn did date but they broke-up before Quinn got pregnant with Beth. **

**He has a daughter and Quinn was with Kurt every step and were pregnancy pals. **

**Pairings: Klaine, Niff, Finchel and quick? (Quinn and puck) **

**Prologue **

_It was a sunny day in early September and Finn was going to a football party and wanted to bring me and Rachel. _

"_Dude you have to everyone is coming it will be so much fun besides I need some way to go and we could bond" My idiot step-brother said._

"_First Don't call me Dude and Fine I'll go with you but no alcohol for me." I replied as Finn gave me one of his dopey adorable smiles._

"_thanks little bro" and turns away when I said "I'm older than you". I got dressed in a tight fitting white tee and a pale blue polo with a skinny silver tie in the form of a __Van Wijk Knot and skin tight pale blue jeans with calf-cut white boots with silver buckles. I went up to the living room and waited there for Finn. _

_It took forever for Finn to persuade my dad to let us go but finally we were allowed. Finn took us to the house of the party. An hour later I saw Quinn leave with Puck and Finn was drunk out of his mind since Rach wasn't allowed to miss family 'drama night'. I went to find a bathroom but took a wrong turn and found Karofsky looking at him with a creepy smile. _

"_Hummel what takes you here?" he asks taking steps closer until I found his warm breath on his face. _

"_Finn why would it matter" I say before turning and about to walk but I felt a hand turn me around and push me in a room. _

"_I'm about to make you fell good." _

The last thing I know is me saying no and it all fades. These memories keep coming hard and fast as my dad takes me to the famous state school Dalton school for boys. I wish I was going there for different reasons but I am not. I was raped and bullied for it.

_About three weeks after I was feeling so sick so I went to the doctors and she told me I was pregnant. It has been two months since and I was starting to show when I got courage and told Karofsky. He pushed me in a locker and I got so worked up I ran after him and when no one was around I started yelling "there he is the guy who knocked me up, Karofsky I'm a fucking pregnant boy, fag what ever you are a father I hope your satisfied from raping me" I ran out before he could do something and ran to glee. _

_I remembered Quinn was pregnant too so I caught her before she entered the door. _

"_Can we talk" I ask in a hushed whisper. _

"_ya, sure, is there something wrong" Quinn said with her concerned hazel eyes looking at me. _

"_I'm pregnant Quinn, its highly rare but, I was- oh god please Quinn don't make me say it." I felt tear falling down my face as Quinn wrapped her arms around me in a motherly way. _

"_Shhh, Kurt it's ok I'm here. We are in this together have you told your family yet?" she asked me seriously as I take a breath I slowly shake my head. "OK, I haven't either how about we do it together the same day. How about over the weekend" _

_I nod and we walk in to glee. Later that night was Friday night dinner is when I finally decided to say it. _

"_Dad, Finn, Carole I have something to say and I just hope you can love me and trust me the same" when I said this they all stopped and looked over at me. _

"_Kid, whatever it is you know we will still love you the same." Burt said as Finn and Carole agree_

"_remember a few months ago when Finn brought me to the party." They nod to go on, "It was a few hours in and everyone was drunk, I wasn't and a guy came to me, I still have no idea who it is but they, forced me into a bedroom and he, daddy he R-ra-raped me" I said and looked up to tears in Carole's eyes, Finn looked guilty and dad was angry._

"_Kurt how can we not still love you it wasn't your fault it was this monsters fault!" his dad exploded._

"_I'm pr-pregnant, two months I originally was thinking adoption But I wanna keep it but I don't know now. My next cheek-up is in five weeks and I get to find out the gender." I finish and next thing I know I was surrounded by my family all giving me hugs. _

"_I love you and I always will Kurt don't think otherwise." His dad says as they pull away._

Not all times were sad or scary. Like the time I found out that I was going to have a girl.

"_Quinn we are going to tell the glee club tomorrow after my appointment today right?" I ask her over phone sitting in the car ready to go in the big building._

"_yes, call me once you get out good luck, Kurt" She said hanging up. _

_I was so scared I was going to be happy with whatever I get but I still have nerves. He entered and got in the room when his doctor came in. Dr. Niam came in and smiled. _

"_Hi Kurt, how are you feeling?" she asks me smiling. _

"_Like I need to know how to decorate the nursery" I joked smiling gleefully._

"_Ok, this will be a little cold" she smiles and puts the Jell on my abdomen and put the wand over it. She smiled when she saw it. "have you chosen a name for her yet?" she asks me as I smile and then it hit me, I'm having a girl. _

"_yes I do" I smile and she goes into dietary needs._

_The next day me and Quinn were standing in front of glee club waiting for quiet. _

"_Hi guys me and Kurt have something important to say and please don't do anything rash, we both have different stories but same outcome. For me I was grieving a break-up and hooked up with someone"_

_I was very nervous but talked anyway. "And at a party I, got, R- I got raped and-" I pause "we are both having girls" I say and I feel Quinn hugging me and then all the girls except one. _

"_I believe stretch marks over here but you can't be it's all so you can get attention I bet you either are a girl for real or attention bound." Satana said. I felt tears prickling my eyes._

"_Oh, stop Santana you have no idea what it's like me and Kurt have been dealing with this for months already and you want proof look at him. He gained weight and we all know what he eats" Quinn snaps holding me. We walk out and go to our cars and go home. _

I think back to that and smile it took time but Santana accepted her and protected me. The hardest and most joyful day is when I first her.

_It was half way in summer when I felt a hard pain in my stomach, contractions._

"_Dad!" I scream. The next several hours were a blur. Next thing I know is I'm weak and see the doctors bring a baby out of me and I blacked out. When I woke I found my Dad holding a bundle of blankets and smiled when he realized that was my baby. _

_When I first held her I saw she had my blue eyes and soft brown buds of hair and pale skin but had her other fathers smile and face structure. She is so beautiful baby girl and from that moment I will love and sacrifice everything for her my daughter Lizzy-Ann Marie Hummel._

I love Lizzy-Ann but I have to leave her with my dad I hope she will understand

_Two weeks prior to going to Dalton _

_I opened my locker two weeks into school and a small piece of paper fall out_

_Dear Fag,_

_Get out of here and go be a slut elsewhere its bad enough you're a fairy let alone can get pregnant. Take you and your pathetic little girl and leave or else your little girl will be no more._

_K&amp;A_

_My breathing stopped, no this can't be happening I love her I will do everything_

Now to protect my little girl, my two month world I am off to Dalton academy for boys and away from my life.

**A/N here is the first ch it will be one of those fics where we have no idea what will happen no plot so there is no presser on me. Who found my 1D name hidden in this? Now I'm sick and tired. **

**Thank-you,**

** *cough* S.A.M. *sniffle* **


	2. safe until night

**A/N I'm so sorry if you don't but I liked it so I will write it sorry the rest after the past chapter will be mostly be safe so I will carry on.**

**Enjoy **

I walked into the big school with my dad by my side; it kind of reminded me about my first appointment after I told my dad. We walked up to the front office to where the principle was waiting for us.

"Hi my name is Mr. Sterling, but I don't know a thing about cars. I would like to ask why you chose to join us at Dalton academy." A kind looking man said with his brown eyes looking at me.

"sir, I need to go here, I am a carrier which means I can have a child. Under circumstances I did get pregnant and have a daughter Lizzy-Ann. About a week ago I got a letter saying that she will die if I don't leave McKinley. Liz is my life and I can't live if something happened to her." I say sounding nearly desperate.

"I have four sons and one daughter, Jeff is one of my sons he should be in your grade but I completely understand where you are coming from. Understand that you also want to board here If you decide to I will give you a pass that if you need to get home and leave after curfew but the privileges can be revoked by irresponsible use. With this pass you also don't have to say what you're doing." He said with understanding. I have no idea if it is not allowed but all I could do was hug the Principle.

"Thank-you so much sir I will! But if you don't mind can you tell me where to go since I am starting tomorrow?" I ask releasing him.

"yes, here is you schedule and here is your key to your room-" he says handing them to me. "-you will be rooming with Jeff my son actually. Will you tell people about Lizzy-Ann or will you keep quiet?" he asks.

"I will keep quiet I hope this is ok." He nods reasonably.

After the meeting I was walking the endless halls until I found the room I was looking for 33c. I open the door to find two shirtless guys making out on the bed. One was a blond with black skinny Jeans not a rival mine and a brunet with sweat pants you could see both had erections and were kissing passionately.

I cough awkwardly and the blond said "Blaine go cockblock someo- you're not Blaine!" The blond one said shoving the boy on top of him to the ground with a loud "Jeff!"

"I'm sorry Nickey, I love you" he said guilty.

"don't mind my boyfriend he is a little crazy and needs to learn manners, I'm Nick and this is Jeff my boyfriend and your new roommate." Said nick holding his hand out so I took it.

"hi, I'm Kurt Hummel nice to meet you and as for you, Jeff I will need to you to learn your manners" I say teasing.

"Jeffy I like him can we keep him?" Nick asked as Jeff nodded enthusiastically.

After a full day of talking with what people call the amazing niff we unpacked my three suitcases one in the bathroom that had my skin care products and hair supplies. In my closet I had as much clothes as I could fit since as long as I wear my uniform to class I get to wear whatever after. My scar that giving birth gave me was there so I needed to keep that covered so I even have a one piece swim suit.

I set up my bed and plugged my charger on the conjoint oak bed side table separating the two beds. On the bedside table there were two shelves that had small doors. On top of the head there is a jade colored lamp as a reading light. On the other sides of the bed were mahogany closets that had a full size mirror on the door and shoe cubbies. In front of each bed was a trunk that had the Dalton crest and was unlocked by your room key. On the other side of the room was the door, two desks with another set of reading lights and a Dalton rug.

We skipped dinner and by the time we were done it was 11 so Nick went to his room and we all fell asleep.

I was driving home from Dalton happy to see Liz and my dad. The driving went by fast so I ran in the house to Liz and saw her there but she was not there alone. Karofsky was with her a knife at her chest. He was shocked to see me so I saw a moment and grabbed her out of his grasp.

I ran to Cades but she wasn't there so I turned to go to Quinn's but he was there with Adams. They ran up and started kicking me, I tried to protect Liz but it was to late she was in a pool of her own blood and soon so was I.

Beep, Beep, Beep. I must be in the hospital but when I woke I saw a frantic Jeff.

"Oh thank god, you're up I was so scared you were crying and saying things like 'no, don't hurt her you can hurt me' in you sleep. Are you ok Kurt?" he asked me with caution.

I nod not trusting my voice. I brush my hair style it, do my morning routine but it was my first day at Dalton academy for boys. I put my uniform on starting with boxers and a white tank top, then a white dress shirt. I put on my dress pants and soft Pez black socks. To finish I put my Dalton black blazer and black dress shoes with a small heel. For the tie in a trinity knot for a hint of Kurt in it but still wear the traditional Dalton uniform I left the bathroom looked at the mirror in my closet. It's my first day at Dalton.

**A/N hi, S.A.M here, this chap not including A/N's was exactly 1000 words. I give props to people who can write over 5 k of words!**

**Thanks for reading,**

** S.A.M.**


	3. a little squeak in the song

**A/N hi, I'm so sorry, I am updating all my stories and I'll try to update them much more regularly its just that its been busy**

**I know this is being selfish but can someone comment good or bad, I just want feedback sorry if it's to much I just don't want this story to suck, oh btw there is wevid in this and Thad and Flint are straight. **

**Please enjoy**

I walk down to breakfast with Jeff and Nick so I wouldn't get lost. When we entered the calfateria I saw a big room with four long rows of tables, well let's just say I now understand why they call it gay Hogwarts. I sit in between the two at a table with a bunch of boys that have the same warbler crest.

"Oh my gosh, the world is ending there is someone separating the Niff!" a boy with black hair incrusted to his head and his big brown puppy eyes looking at me, I would be lying if I said I didn't find him attractive.

"Kurt this is cockblock Blaine he is so annoying" Nick provided when I looked like a lost puppy.

They went into a conversation when he saw someone familiar in the corner of his eye. He saw Thad, Thad and his girlfriend was in the same therapy group as him when he was pregnant with Lizzy-Ann and Quinn. I stood up to greet him, he was talking to a Chinese official looking teen and a black free loving teen.

"hey Thad." I say to him as he turns around and his eyes widen at me.

"Kurt, what are you doing here and not a McKinley?" he asked surprised.

"Oh, ya um, they threatened to kill her" I whisper not trusting my voice to get any higher. Next thing I know is Thad's arms were around me. He was his girlfriend Amy 100% of the way and he understands what it's like to be away from his son Alexander Thaddeus duo to school. When I looked up I saw Blaine, Jeff and Nick look at us curiously. I walk back over to them and sit down and shake my head hoping they will get that I won't tell them.

"So, Kurt can you sing?"Jeff asked changing the subject.

"ya I was in New Directions." I say looking at him with curiosity.

"Oh, what range are you?" he asks looking at me with determination.

"I'm a countertenor, I can sing the high notes in defying gravity and I played rift-raff from rocky horror picture show." I say as everyone's eyes went wide.

"you're a Countertenor!" the Chinese teen that was talking with wide eyes.

"ya I know, it stupid since I'm a guy that sounds like a girl" I say quietly, but my voice does help putting Lizzy-Ann to sleep.

"NO! not at all! Would you like to audition for the Warblers, our glee club? Oh I'm Wes by the way" the Chi- Wes asked me.

"ok, When?" I asked him looking at the Black teen next to him looking concerned for Wes' good health.

" today at 4:35 is good, oh and this is my Best friend David, he and Thad whom you seem to know are the council members." Wes says pointing to the black teen that seemed a little mad that he was friend zoned.

"Ok, I need to call my dad and tell him the news." I say and run to my room, not without getting lost a few times, and grab out my phone. I look at speed dial and smile as my dad's face holding Lizzy-Ann shows up when I press the call contact button on the screen.

"Hi Bud how are you?" I smile as I hear a familiar gruff voice.

"I'm good dad I just wanted to tell you I won't come home tonight can you take care of Lizzy-Ann after she gets back from the Corcoran's?" I ask him hopefully.

"sure kid you deserve to have some fun but can I ask why?" he asked with uncertainly.

"ya I have an audition with the Warblers today, don't worry dad, no boys my daughter comes first" I say looking up from my place on my bed to see Jeff and Nick looking at he with high eyebrows. "Shit, dad I have to go." I say and quickly hang up and look over to the couple.

I took a deep breath and wave a hand for them to come in. Jeff comes and sits on the end of bed as Nick shuts the door and sits next to his boyfriend. "ok, you each can ask two questions and ill answer as honestly as I can." I say felling that I will regret it.

"ok, I thought you were gay?" Jeff asked with crossed eyebrows.

"I am, and no I never slept with a girl" I say looking at nick for his question.

"how did you get a daughter then?" Nick asked thinking.

"My step father Finn convinced me to go to this party and this Jock who used to terrorize me raped me and I found out I was a carrier. OH, and a carrier is a guy that can have a child." I add so they have only one more question.

"ok so what is her name and how did you think of it?" Jeff asked cutely.

"her full name is Lizzy-Ann _Marie_ Hummel, Lizzy is for my dead mother who is my hero, the name Ann in Irish means priceless and she is to me more than you know. Marie is bitter in many countries but one is rebellious. Not that I want her to be rebellious but she is, I mean she was born out of me. And Hummel for my Dad, I could not do it without him and I sure as hell won't name her Karofsky" I say smiling.

"ok I have the last question, why won't you tell anyone?" Nick asked the last question.

"at my last school the other 'father' threatened to kill her if I don't leave so im scared that if it gets out the something will happen here like it happened there. That was what my night mare was about Jeff." I say getting up to leave.

"Wait, Kurtie can I see a picture of her?" Jeff asks looking at me with big hazel eyes.

"Ya, ok, here." I take my phone out to show them a pic of my baby.

"awwww, Nicky look at her she is soooooo cute! Kurt she has you hair, skin and eyes. I just want to steal her, Nicky can I take her from Kurt?" Jeff asks big joking eyes on Nick.

"No you can't but you guys can meet her, you are my friends after all" I say before Nick opened his mouth. And I was all smiles until the bell rang and my nerves crept up on me again.

**A/N fyi my middle name is Ann! S.**_**A.**_**M.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Love, S.A**(nn)**.M**


	4. Jeffs new beau

**A/N hiiiii! Its my birthday! (*dec 28)**

Enjoy

"come on Niff, if you want to meet Lizzy-Ann then come on, hurry." I yell at them, they were heavily making out on Jeff's bed. They both whimper at the loss of each other's lips but im happy they are happy.

"Come on Nicky I wanna meet my new bestie!" Jeff said excitedly.

"I thought I was your favorite and bestie." He pouted at his boyfriend.

"No you are my Favorite bestie boyfriend!" Jeff says pulling their suitcase.

We walk down to the principal's office, to notify Jeff's dad that I'm taking him and Nick with me.

"Good afternoon boys, Kurt how was your first week here?" Mr. Sterling asked.

"Great thanks, um, I was wondering if you could give me permission to let Nick and Jeff have a sleep over with me today?" I ask him.

"Yes, they do, beacause obviously Jeff is my son and Nick is a semester boarder" he finalizes with a smile.

"Thanks Dad, and don't worry we all are in Kurt's room with Li- um him" Jeff says.

"Ok Jeff A) my room is next to yours I can hear all of your 'sleeping activities' and B) I know about Lizzy-Ann." His father said with a smirk and Jeff and Nick were Red. I held on to the hands over my petrified friend's hands and pulled them out onto my car.

"Nick, my dad knows about our sex lives" Jeff says in a haze. I laugh and put on Lizzy-Ann's Barney CD and wait for their reactions.

"Nick, I told you Barney was out to get me, I mean BJ was my fave cause he liked pickles." Jeff says curling up to Nick's side.

"Jeff don't be ridiculous it's just Kurt." Nick said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I knew that." Jeff said hiding his face in Nick's neck.

The next few minutes were quite until I heard a quiet moan. I look back and see Jeff sucking nicks neck and I could already see a big blue hickey forming. I parked my Navigator in front of my house and quietly left and shut the door. I go in my house to see my dad washing his hands, most likely from working at the shop.

"hi dad can I ask a favor?" I ask him.

"Sure bud, what is it." He leans up against the wall and I whisper in his ear my plan.

"Ok I'm in." he says as I go outside and open the door for Niff so they can get out.

I open the door and see my dad there with his shot gun and quickly wink at him.

"Good afternoon Dad" I say. "Come in boys my dad won't bite" I smirk.

When they walking In and see dad they huddled together.

"I'm sorry boys, I'm just showing my gun here to Lizzy so she can Kill anyone who were to take her" My dad says, but I know he is just following my plan. "Kurt told me that you have plans to take her and well I can't let that happen"

I look at Nick and Jeff, for once it looked like Jeff caught on with the prank but Nick hasn't.

"n-no sir! My boyfriend here was joking" Nick says scared.

"well then it should teach you to not make-out in my car!" I say as my, my dad and Jeff laugh.

"Anyway where is my little rebel?" I ask My dad.

"in your room, she is sleeping, but I don't understand why you call her rebel, she is like you, never cries, screams and goes to sleep when you want her to" dad says and leaves to go back across the street to the shop.

"Come on, meet my Liz" I say leading them downstairs. I whisper to them to stay still and quite as I walk inside. I see my rebel snuggled in my mom's baby blanket. Her soft porcelain skin angelic against the soft blue and green of her crib.

I pull her out of her crib and slowly walk to the door of my room. I see Jeff's eyes light up as I bring her over to him. She slowly wiggles into his arms and when Nick put his arms around him and looked at my Liz it was so picturesque I had to take a picture. When she opened her big blue eyes up at Niff they melted. I took another of the same but Nick holding her, and to think, I only had her for two and a half months.

"She is two and a half months" I say taking her in my arms once again.

"She looks so peaceful." Nick says admiring both Liz and Jeff.

"Nick can we adopt when we get married" Jeff asked mesmerized but the bundle of joy resting in my arms.

"Yes of course Jeff" Nick replied kissing the side of his neck lightly.

"it was so hard to have her, if there is one thing I would change is I wish she had a father, like a real father not a girlish mother like me." I say looking down at her with a frown.

"Kurt, you are OK, she is goi- does love you all the same." Jeff said coming over to hug me.

"I do hope you are right Jeff, I really do" I say hugging him back.

**A/N hi, I'm on a short road trip, (only 3 hours) from C-E so I finished 3/8 fan fic chapters. **

**Wow my life is boring **

**I'm eating smarties (the Canadian kind with chocolate and hard shells like M&amp;M's) , It's my birthday, I have my very first date today. **

**My grandpa is listening to Neil Diamond.**

**I love you**

**Bye**

**S.A.M. **


End file.
